Suaramu di Hutan
by Irinaa27
Summary: Lagu itu mengalun. Dengan ia di pangkuannya. Di tengah hutan. Dan jurang maut memisahkan. [#BBBAngstWeek — Hari Pertama — The Last Song]


_**Lagu itu mengalun. Dengan ia di pangkuannya. Di tengah hutan. Dan jurang maut memisahkan.**_

 _ **—Suaramu di Hutan—**_

 _Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta_

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Typo, siblings!GempaSolar, angst, idol!Solar, death chara**_

 _Genre: Family, angst_

 _Rating: T_

 _Ditulis untuk hari pertama event #BBBAngstWeek._

 _The Last Song._

 _Selamat Membaca!_

 _ **—Suaramu di Hutan—**_

 _BUGH!_

Solar mendecih. Ia menatap lawan-lawan tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pahlawan.

Tubuhnya penuh luka. Setidaknya ia masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia tersentak. Seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

Solar menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

Yakin bahwa apa yang ia cari tak ada di sana, ia segera bergegas. Berlari di dalam hutan itu.

"Kak Gempa!" Solar meneriakkan nama seseorang yang ia cari.

Tak ada jawaban. Laki-laki berkacamata oranye ala-ala ilmuwan itu tetap berlari.

"Kak Gempa!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Berusaha supaya api harapan di dalam hatinya tidak padam.

 _Tidak, tidak. Ia sedang menunggumu, Solar._

Saat Solar sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang tengah berjalan dengan susah payah. Solar kenal dia. Sangat kenal.

Dan dia lah yang dicari-cari Solar.

"Kak Gempa!" seru Solar. Berharap yang dipanggil bisa mendengarnya meskipun sebenarnya jarak mereka masih cukup jauh.

Gempa menoleh. Mendapati Solar tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Sekilas, Solar dapat melihatnya tersenyum lega sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk ke tanah.

Tidak ke tanah juga sih. Dengan gerakan cahaya Solar, Gempa berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Kak Gempa gak pa pa?" Spontan, Solar menanyakan hal itu.

Pertanyaan bodoh jika melihat keadaan kakak kembarnya itu sekarang.

Tubuh Gempa memang penuh luka seperti dirinya, hanya saja lebih parah. Dan Solar menemukan luka besar menganga di sebelah kanan perutnya.

"Ini kenapa, kak?!" tanya Solar panik. Ia memangku badan Gempa dan tangan kanannya menahan kepalanya.

Gempa memaksakan senyum dengan nafasnya yang tinggal satu-satu itu. "C-Cuma … kena … tem … bak…"

Solar langsung memelototi Gempa. "Cuma?! Dari mananya?!"

Seketika, Solar semakin panik. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Rumah sakit jauh dari hutan itu. Solar tak bisa menggunakan gerakan cahayanya sekarang. Lagi pula, ia juga tak tau arah pulang dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Tenang … lah…" ucap Gempa lirih seakan-akan tau isi kepala Solar sekarang.

"Gimana caranya bisa tenang?!" Solar malah makin panik sendiri. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Kepalanya berpikir keras.

Kakak kembarnya harus diselamatkan.

"Solar…"

Solar langsung beralih menatap kakak kembarnya itu. "Sudah, kak! Jangan banyak bicara! Nanti kakak malah…"

Gempa menggeleng pelan. Menyuruh Solar mendengarkan perkataannya dengan tatapan.

"K-Kau … tau, Solar…?" mulai Gempa lirih. "Aku begitu … senang … impian … mu — uhuk! — tercapai…"

Solar tetap diam mendengarkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyela Gempa lalu menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulutnya itu dan tak usah banyak bicara. Apalagi melihatnya mulai batuk-batuk seperti itu. Kalau bisa, ia akan melakban mulut Gempa sekalian.

Hanya saja, hatinya berkata jangan.

"Bernyanyi … adalah impianmu … bukan?"

Solar mengangguk pelan.

"Kamu … sangat keren … saat … bernyanyi di … atas … panggung … kau tahu?" lanjut Gempa. Senyum lemah mengembang di wajahnya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku bukan apa-apa kalau Kak Gempa tidak ada.

Solar mulai merasakan matanya memanas dan hidungnya berair. Matanya masih menatap mata Gempa yang tinggal setengah terbuka itu.

"Solar masih … ingat — uhuk! — lagu … itu … kan?" tanya Gempa tiba-tiba. Membuat alis Solar terangkat bingung.

"Masih…"

Gempa kembali tersenyum lemah. "Nyanyikan … untukku."

Solar tampak terkejut. Ia tak menyangka laki-laki di pangkuannya akan meminta hal seperti itu.

"Solar … mau … kan?" tanyanya lagi. Membuat Solar tak tega menolaknya.

" Aku terbang tinggi… "

Lirik pertama itu Solar nyanyikan dengan lemah. Kembali teringat dengan kenangan-kenangan indah yang ia buat bersama kakak kembarnya.

" Melintasi langit biru "

Ia kembali teringat saat ia masih kecil dan pendiam. Berbeda jauh dengan ia yang sekarang.

" Di antara awan putih dan burung-burung… "

Ia kembali teringat saat kakaknya selalu menyelamatkannya dari para pembully yang selalu mengganggunya dulu.

" Ku 'kan terus terbang "

Ia kembali teringat saat Gempa mengajarinya bela diri dengan sabar. Mengajarinya untuk tetap membela kebenaran.

" Menembus angin yang menerpa "

Ia kembali teringat saat Gempa mendukungnya untuk tampil di pentas musik. Mendukung hobinya di dalam musik di saat yang lainnya mencibir.

" Pemandangan di depan sungguh menenangkan "

Ia kembali teringat saat ia masih kecil, Gempa membangun kepribadiannya agar percaya diri seperti dirinya sekarang.

" Membuatku terlena "

Ia kembali teringat saat Gempa menyarankannya untuk membuat musik sendiri. Bahkan ia membantu Solar membuatkan liriknya.

" Ku tak terbang tinggi lagi "

Ia kembali teringat bagaimana Gempa memujinya terus menerus tentang bakatnya di musik. Bagaimana Gempa memuji suaranya itu.

" Terpesona oleh pemandangan di depan "

Berbagai kenangan kembali terputar di kepalanya. Membuat ia rindu masa-masa itu.

" Lupa 'ngan langit di atas "

Tanpa sadar, Solar mengembangkan senyuman. Berikutnya adalah bagian favoritnya.

" Tapi kau datang

Mendorongku dari mimpi indah

Menemaniku menghadapi

Kenyataan yang pahit dan gelap

Tapi kau tak pergi lagi

Tetap di sisi ku

Terus mengangkatku

Kala aku terpuruk

Awalnya aku kesal

Memangnya siapa dirimu?

Begitu bodohnya aku

Tak menyadari niat baikmu "

Solar menjeda sebentar nyanyiannya. Seharusnya sekarang adalah bagian piano yang mengalun. Sayangnya ia tak bisa memainkan pianonya sekarang. Tidak di tengah hutan dan Gempa yang sekarat di pangkuannya.

" Aku pun tersadar

Bahwa langit tak selalu biru

Awan tak selalu putih

Burung-burung tak selalu ramah

Ku harus tetap terbang

Tebang makin tinggi ke langit atas

Melintasi semua

Dengan kau di sisi ku "

Mata Solar semakin memanas. Ia bisa merasakan air mata di ujung matanya. Siap dikeluarkan kapan saja.

Senyuman lemah Gempa tetap terpasang. Sedari tadi ia mendengarkan nyanyian Solar yang merdu itu.

"Tetap … pegang … itu, … janji?" tanyanya dengan suara yang hampir habis. Nafasnya benar-benar terbatas. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Solar mengangguk pelan seraya menggosok matanya yang berair itu. Berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang terbendung.

"Janji."

Gempa tersenyum lega. Dengan ini, ia bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Adiknya itu sudah bisa berdiri kokoh menghadapi dunia.

" Ku tak akan melupakanmu "

Air mata Solar kembali muncul meskipun ia berusaha mati-matian menghapusnya. Ia mulai terisak. Air mata mengalir di pipinya dengan deras. Beberapa menetes ke tubuh Gempa yang dipangkunya itu.

" Meski kau pergi jauh… "

 _Sampai jumpa, kak._

 _ **—Suaramu di Hutan—**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N:**_

 _INI ANGST DARI MANANYA ASTAGA GUSTIIII?!_

 _Eh, lupa pembukaan._

 _Haloo! Irinaa di sini!_

 _Huhu, sok-sokan ikut Angst Week padahal gak bisa bikin angst. Minta ditabok emang._

 _Mana eventnya waktu hari sekolah lagi. Semoga bisa ngemaso ikut semua hari. TT_

 _Mungkin untuk event ini Irinaa gak cuma publish di FFn, di facebook juga. Atau mungkin wattpad? Jadi jangan lupa untuk follow yap! XD /gakgitu_

 _Buat yang udah req friend di FB sama Irinaa tapi belom dinotis mungkin bisa melambaikan tangan ke kamera? Soalnya aku rada males milah friend request di facebook. *diparang pembaca*_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca cerita Irinaa! Jangan lupa baca cerita Irinaa yang lainnya ya— *digebukin*_

 _Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

 _—_

 _Facebook: Irinaa Kiya_

 _Wattpad: @eskrimlalala_

 _—_

 _Ada tiga ff yang masih bersambung, mau ikut event setiap hari, banyak ulangan di sekolah. Maso atau maso, Ririn?_


End file.
